Guru Guru Curtain
CD Information ; Artist : Nogizaka46 (乃木坂46) ; Single : Guru Guru Curtain (ぐるぐるカーテン) ; Release Date : 2012.02.15 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: Sony Music Entertainment Japan : SRCL-7900〜1 (Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : SRCL-7902〜3 (Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : SRCL-7904〜5 (Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : SRCL-7906 (Regular Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Tracklist Details ; CD # Guru Guru Curtain (ぐるぐるカーテン) / Senbatsu # Hidari Mune no Yuuki (左胸の勇気) / Under Members # #* (Type-A) Nogizaka no Uta (乃木坂の詩) / 1st Generation #* (Type-B) Aitakatta Kamoshirenai (会いたかったかもしれない) #* (Type-C) Ushinaitakunai Kara (失いたくないから) # Guruguru Curtain (off-vocal) # Hidari Mune no Yuuki (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Nogizaka no Uta (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Aitakatta Kamoshirenai (off-vocal) #* (Type-C ) Ushinaitakunai Kara (off-vocal) ; DVD # Guru Guru Curtain Music Video # #* (Type-A) Nogizaka no Uta Music Video #* (Type-B) Aitakatta Kamoshirenai Music Video #* (Type-B) Aitakatta Kamoshirenai Music Video - Original Cut Ver. #* (Type-C) Ushinaitakunai Kara Music Video # (Type-A) Bonus Individual PVs # (Type-B) Bonus Individual PVs # (Type-C) Bonus Individual PVs Regular Edition Details ; CD # Guru Guru Curtain # Hidari Mune no Yuuki # Shiroi Kumo ni Notte‎ (白い雲にのって) # Guru Guru Curtain (off-vocal) # Hidari Mune no Yuuki (off-vocal) # Shiroi Kumo ni Notte (off-vocal) Included Members '"Guru Guru Curtain"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Miyazaki Yuka Center (in italic), Shichi Fukujin in bold) * 1st Generation: Fujino Yuri, Fukumura Mizuki, Hoshino Minami, Ikuta Erika, Inoue Sayuri, Ito Junna, Kumai Yurina, Miyazaki Yuka, Muto Tomu, Saito Asuka, Sakurai Reika, Suzuki Airi, Takayama Kazumi, Terada Ranze, Umezawa Minami, Yajima Maimi '"Hidari Mune no Yuuki"' Under Members (アンダーメンバー) (17 Members) (Hatanaka Seira Center) * 1st Generation: Akimoto Manatsu, Eto Misa, Hatanaka Seira, Higuchi Hina, Ito Marika, Kashiwa Yukina, Kawago Hina, Kawamura Mahiro, Miyazawa Seira, Nagashima Seira, Nakada Kana, Nakamoto Himeka, Noujo Ami, Saito Chiharu, Saito Yuri, Wada Maaya, Wakatsuki Yumi '"Nogizaka no Uta"' 1st Generation (1世代) (33 Members) (Miyazaki Yuka Center) * 1st Generation: Akimoto Manatsu, Eto Misa, Fujino Yuri, Fukumura Mizuki, Hatanaka Seira, Higuchi Hina, Hoshino Minami, Ikuta Erika, Inoue Sayuri, Ito Junna, Ito Marika, Kashiwa Yukina, Kawago Hina, Kawamura Mahiro, Kumai Yurina, Miyazaki Yuka, Miyazawa Seira, Muto Tomu, Nagashima Seira, Nakada Kana, Nakamoto Himeka, Noujo Ami, Saito Asuka, Saito Chiharu, Saito Yuri, Sakurai Reika, Suzuki Airi, Takayama Kazumi, Terada Ranze, Umezawa Minami, Wada Maaya, Wakatsuki Yumi, Yajima Maimi '"Aitakatta Kamoshirenai"' (20 Members) (Miyazaki Yuka Center) * 1st Generation: Fujino Yuri, Fukumura Mizuki, Hatanaka Seira, Hoshino Minami, Ikuta Erika, Inoue Sayuri, Ito Junna, Kashiwa Yukina, Kumai Yurina, Miyazaki Yuka, Miyazawa Seira, Muto Tomu, Noujo Ami, Saito Asuka, Sakurai Reika, Suzuki Airi, Takayama Kazumi, Terada Ranze, Umezawa Minami, Yajima Maimi '"Ushinaitakunai Kara"' (20 Members) (Ikuta Erika & Miyazaki Yuka Centers) * 1st Generation: Akimoto Manatsu, Fujino Yuri, Fukumura Mizuki, Higuchi Hina, Hoshino Minami, Ikuta Erika, Inoue Sayuri, Ito Junna, Kumai Yurina, Miyazaki Yuka, Muto Tomu, Nakada Kana, Saito Asuka, Sakurai Reika, Suzuki Airi, Takayama Kazumi, Terada Ranze, Umezawa Minami, Wakatsuki Yumi, Yajima Maimi '"Shiroi Kumo ni Notte"' (20 Members) (Miyazaki Yuka Center) * 1st Generation: Eto Misa, Fujino Yuri, Fukumura Mizuki, Hoshino Minami, Ikuta Erika, Inoue Sayuri, Ito Junna, Ito Marika, Kumai Yurina, Miyazaki Yuka, Muto Tomu, Nakamoto Himeka, Saito Asuka, Saito Yuri, Sakurai Reika, Suzuki Airi, Takayama Kazumi, Terada Ranze, Umezawa Minami, Yajima Maimi General Information "Guru Guru Curtain" is the 1st single released by Nogizaka46. Line-up Trivia * First center position of Miyazaki Yuka. * The song Aitakatta Kamoshirenai is an upbeat version of AKB48's Aitakatta. Category: Nogizaka46 Singles